<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promotions by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058444">Promotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts'>The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackarachinia/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she had to hear one more speech about how great Megatron was, circuits would go flying.</p>
<p>Or, at least, that was the vision in her head, but it was destined to remain unfulfilled. The Decepticon leader wouldn't be too happy to hear that one of the new higher-ups was off line thanks to one of the other new higher-ups.</p>
<p>So instead, she was stuck listening to this Lugnut guy rant and ramble and rave. "Megatron is great and will bring us into power on Cybertron" blah blah blah. She had tuned out as much of it as she could a few hours ago. She wished there was another option than that, but with the Decepticon's focusing so much of their focus on the ships that could actually kill something, the transport ship was incredibly small. In fact, it was one main room and two charging rooms, though a better term would be charging walk in closets with how big they were. There was a control panel at the front of the main room, set to auto pilot. At least it was fast, so this would be over soon. Speed was the one thing the ships were good for in fact. They didn't even have chairs. The spider was reduced to sitting against a wall for those several hours of the flight.</p>
<p>Megatron's second in command was with them to be an escort. He seemed pretty used to these flights, which made Blackarachnia wonder how quickly Megatron went through his higher-up committees. In fact, he was who she had taken the example from of using the wall like a chair. Starscream was having more trouble hiding his desire to strangle Lugnut than the lone girl in the group was. He also looked tired. In fact, they were both tired. The only thing keeping them sitting up was their kibbles pressing against one another as they slouched.</p>
<p>In her boredom, her thoughts drifted more to the second in command. She had heard quite a bit about him from both rumors and his own words. Apparently, he had a bit of a jealousy issue, rumored to even want to be the leader himself. Though it seemed like he was going to be a pain in the rear just like the others if he was busy trying to steal Megatron's position, he was so far the only one of the 3 crew mates she was joining up with that didn't drive her up the wall. He also seemed to agree with her about the other 2 being incredibly aggravating.</p>
<p>When she thought more about it, she realized she had quite a lot in common with the seeker. Yes, he wanted to stand out, an she wanted to blend in, yt they both wanted the same thing. They both wanted exceptional; a feeling of worth.</p>
<p>She quickly stood up. The more she found she could relate to Starscream, the less comfortable she felt sitting so close to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>